Mission Anti-Nazi
by warrior-of-the-sword-and-pen
Summary: CIA agent Ray Black has to defeat the Nazi party.


" UUUUUGGGGNNNHHHH!" Ray yawned. The 6' 2" man with jet black hair and blue eyes stroked his hand through his hair." I am so tired! And my head hurts! Maybe I'll take some Tylenol. But first, I will have some coffee." Ray ran over to his kitchen and opened the third shelf from the left. " What? No coffee! Man! Anyway, what should I wear? I know! My blue suit with a red and black striped tie." This was his typical morning, without his coffee. And he was always to busy too get some more. In fact, he is too busy to get anything else! He is always doing one thing or another. But action he was not without, because America wouldn't be the same without him. This is what happened...  
  
" Now that I am dressed, I guess I have to go to work. America needs me! Even though I will probably fall asleep at my 2:00 PM meeting. Maybe I can get some coffee at work." Ray walked out of his apartment on the 23^rd floor. As he walked slowly out of the door, a knife was going towards Ray's head. Ray moved his head to the left. The knife turned left. Ray turned his head right. The knife turned right. There is only one way to do this. Ray thought as he reached in to his blue suit and into his shoulder holster. POW! POW! Two bullets fired from his Walther PPK and hit the knife. The knife shattered into a million pieces on the floor. A piece of paper fell out of the remains of the knife.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Ray Black,  
  
If you are reading this letter, old friend, it means you have blown up my Remote Control knife. Good work! However, I have bad news for you. If you drop this piece of paper, you will see a man with a baseball bat, and he will use it on you. Any attempt at escape and I will have you killed. If you do escape, though, you will be followed, and we will find out where your CIA secret hideout is and bomb it. When you get to me, I will ask you some questions regarding a Ransom. If your Chief has not told you yet, I have stolen a Nuclear Warhead. When you meet me, you will learn more.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bob Merryhole (You know, the one you killed 20 years ago?)  
  
P.S. To make this less painful, do not look up.  
  
Bang! The baseball bat hit Ray so hard, he almost went through the ground.  
  
" Now I'll take you to the Boss, you stupid tyrant. Your damn black hair isn't a pillow. Now you are unconscious! You aren't the guy I thought you were. Ha!" said the man with the baseball bat. He picked up Ray, and lugged him over his shoulder. Then he left.  
  
Ray woke up in a jail cell. Where am I? Ray thought. Oh, in a jail cell. What is that? It says something. I can't make it out... my eyes are still too groggy from that baseball bat hitting my head. Then Ray patted the left side of his chest. "Do I have my... no. They aren't as dumb as I thought. Well, do I have my watch? Yes! They ARE as dumb as they thought!" Ray said, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his special CIA watch. He pressed the button on the top right of his watch and held it for six seconds. From the front of his watch, out came a small laser beam, which he used to cut a hole in the cell bars. Yes! Oh... my eyes are back to normal. Good. So... where am I? Ray asked himself. He looked over and saw the words Desert Shipping Lines. Are they up to something? I'll have to tell the chief. Now... huh? Guards! Oh no! thought Ray. Ray saw his gun on a table. He picked it up, reloaded it, and caulked it. Pow! Pow! The bullets fired from Ray's gun. It was sort of like a  
draw... the one who shoots faster wins. The one who shoots slower... well... dies. The guards fell down with a prompt thud. Blood lay on the floor, making puddles. Ray ran and made it to the door. He pressed the open button, without putting in the guards key, setting off the alarm.  
  
More guards with tan suits with blue belts and what seemed to be swastikas started running towards Ray with AK-47 machine guns. AK-47s! My life is so like a James Bond Movie! Ray thought to himself, concerned for the situation, while having fun. When the guards came, Ray shot a laser at the ceiling, releasing a large air vent which came falling onto the guards. Some backed away, but the ones who didn't got killed. The remaining guards took their large AK-47 machine-guns and shot them at Ray. But Ray wouldn't give up without a fight! He took a dead guards AK-47 and started shooting. Ray killed fifteen men, but there were still 20 left. One bullet went right past Ray's head, touching it slightly. Ray felt his head. Then, he felt the blood trickling down. "Damn you!" Ray fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
" Ray Stalk.... my, I haven't seen you in twenty years. After my minions restored my body a year ago, I started looking for you. Then I thought the best way to get you is to steal something valuable. I knew I would see you when that happened." Said a man behind the shadows.  
  
" Bob Merryhole. I never thought I would see you again. And you mean your Nazis restored you right?" Said Ray.  
  
" Yes. And now I am a stronger opponent than ever, because I am immortal. Now my Nazi kingdom will rule the land." Said Bob Merryhole, with his orange hair and short deformed body barely moving.  
  
" I know you are immoral. Anyway, you're minions made you wrong. You used to be tall. Now you are, um, deformed."  
  
" Ha! Now, let us have a look at you. Black hair... still no gray. Slim body... I am sure all the lady's like you!"  
  
" That really isn't something I feel comfortable to discuss. So, why am I here?"  
  
" To discuss a Ransom. I want you to be shot, and 99 Billion dollars."  
  
" Well, you will have to let me go. I cannot tell the Chief when I am here."  
  
" Use the phone, then."  
  
Bbbbrrriiinnnggg! Bbbbrrriiinnnggg!   
  
" Hello?"  
  
Ray knew the chief's secretary always answered the phone." Mary? This is Ray. I need to speak to the chief."  
  
" Ray? Is something wrong... again?" said Mary Ryder, the secretary.  
  
" I have no time to talk. Put the chief on!"  
  
" Ray?" answered the rough sounding chief.  
  
" I'm here. I can't tell you where I am. Trace... I mean... um... there is a nuclear warhead missing..."  
  
" I know. That is why I need you at work."  
  
" Bob Merryhole wants 99 billion dollars and..."  
  
" What? Slow down! Who is Bob M... you mean the dead Nazi? But he has been dead for 20 years? "  
  
" I know. He also wants my life."  
  
" Oh. Tell him there is no deal. My agents will..."  
  
" Stop!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Don't threaten him. Just say the deal is off."  
  
" Alright."  
  
" And..." POW! BOOM! "Unngghh!  
  
" Ray!?!"  
  
Ray woke up, once again, in a cell, dirtier than before. He was all bloody. His expensive suit was ruined. It was an explosion. That is why he was cut off. Then Bob Merryhole walked into the room slowly. " I will let you out. Bring the 99 billion and come alone. If you don't, though, I will kill you. While you were unconscious, I put a tracker into you. Now, I know wherever you go."  
  
" Ok..." said Ray.  
  
Ray walked into the chief's office. " Good morning, Chief." Ray said, looking at the fat, bald, short man.  
  
" Right. Are you ok? I will have Ms. Ryder clean you up after you see Desmond. Now, where is my coffee? Didn't I tell you to get it?" said the chief in his usual tired bored way.  
  
" No... you probably asked Miss Ryder."  
  
" Oh, yeah! Where the hell is she?  
  
" Um..."  
  
" Chief... your coffee?" said Miss Ryder, who was the chief's secretary. She was wearing a white blouse and a black tie. Also, she was wearing a tight black skirt. Her face was very beautiful. She was slim and had a wonderful figure. She was very graceful and had long blonde hair." Oh, I didn't know you were here, Ray. Hello. How are you?"  
  
" Good morning, Mary. I am fine. How are you?" Said Ray, playing with his red and black striped tie, which was now ripped in several places.  
  
" Miss Ryder, I will have you go with Ray to Desmond. Since Ray has been held up... I will have you clean him up. Give him new clothes, the works. But after you see Desmond!"  
  
" Yes, chief. Anything else? "  
  
" No. Now, proceed to Desmond."  
  
" Yes sir! Mary?" said Ray, talking before Mary, as to beat her in a race.  
  
" Yes, Ray, thank you."  
  
" Now, pay attention, number 6. Your first item is your Lamborghini Countach. There are stinger missiles that shoot out from the headlights when you press the small red button on the dashboard. Also, there are machine guns that also come out from the headlights when you push the small blue button on the armrest. There is a radar in the front of the car, and an oil slick. Now, if you press this brown button, a parachute will come out from the back of the car. There are a few other things... but you have to go soon. So, let us move to the next item..." said Desmond in his rather high-pitched voice. Desmond was an old man, who was wearing a lab coat.  
  
" Yes lets..." said Ray in his sarcastic tone.  
  
" Please don't interrupt. Anyway, your next item is a belt..."  
  
" Desmond, I am familiar with that device. And I know how it works. You..."  
  
" You aren't familiar with one that has a 30 ft. repelling rope."  
  
" Aren't I? I guess not"  
  
" Do be quiet!"  
  
" Anything else?"  
  
" Nope. Now, Miss Ryder, clean Ray up as best as possible."  
  
" Yes sir!" Said Ms. Ryder, who was ready to do her job.  
  
" Ray, I hope this doesn't hurt too much..." said Ms. Ryder, who had a big bandage with iodine on it.  
  
" Does it sting?" Ray asked.  
  
" Yes, I am afraid. But it helps to look at something, like the wall." Mary answered Ray.  
  
" I think there are more interesting things to look at than the wall." Said Ray in his seductive, low, voice.  
  
" Oh, Ray!" Mary said, falling madly in love with the handsome Ray Black once again.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
